First Anniversary
by atrophying mind
Summary: Kurama prepares a nice dinner for himself and Hiei. However, it doesn't seem like Hiei is going to make it on time. See how these two spend their first anniversary. Hiei x Kurama. Shounen-ai--yaoi.


A/N: Um... this is the first time I'm actually attempting to write fluff. If it doesn't work out, oh well. It's rated PG-13 for toned down language and sexual inferences.

**Warning**: If you read the summary and haven't figured out this story has shounen-ai/yaoi (Hiei x Kurama) undertones, then you're not very perceptive.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Kurama's POV

"All set. Perfect." After hours of laboriously preparing a dinner for two, I'm finally done. I could have set it up in the dining room, but the kitchen table was more intimate. I picked out everything for tonight. There was a fine red tablecloth draped across the table, fine wine, expensive silverware, matching china and tall wineglasses. Even the long, tall candles and candleholders were especially picked out to set the perfect mood for tonight. I smile to myself, impressed at creating such a romantic atmosphere. Today was very special; it's the anniversary of our first kiss, the day our relationship started. A small smile creeps on my lips as I remember the blush that spread across his cheeks when our lips met.

As I look over every detail, making sure nothing was out of place, a little laugh escapes my lips. Hiei probably wouldn't notice what was different between this dinner and microwave dinners. Always so practical, my little fire demon. To him, food was food. I sit down in the comfortable chair, waiting for my beloved to arrive. I glance at my watch. 8PM.

Hiei's POV

Its already night. The fox is probably waiting for me. I put down the document I was holding and walk toward the closet. My eyes rest on the heavy cloak that Kurama bought for me. I told him it was pointless to spend money on it. I don't get cold. I trace my finger over the fine garment- such smooth fur and not a flaw in the stitching. Everything always had to be of the best quality for the fox. A rare smile appears on my face. I know how happy he'll be when he sees me wear this- he loves whenever I wear any of his gifts. I take the cloak off the hanger and wrap it around myself. I really should wear it more often; it feels so comfortable.

I walk to the door, and as I reach to turn the knob, it bursts open.

"Hiei! Good, you're still here." Mukuro says. She throws a roll of parchment at me. What the hell is it?

"There's a scuffle between our land and the rebels exiled to the west. Take care of it for me," she says. Why didn't I use the window?

"Mukuro, you said I had tonight off."

"I know, but you're the only one here who can manage the situation. After this, you can go," she says. I'm about to protest, but she spoke before a sound leaves my mouth.

"It won't take that long," she says sternly, in a way to let me know she wasn't asking. I glare at her. She knows I'm going to see Kurama. I wouldn't wear this cloak if I weren't. It's not that she hated Kurama or anything, she just saw him as a distraction.

I unroll the parchment, seeing where the scuffle was taking place and where the rebels were hiding. As my eyes take in the area, I realize the place is very far from portals leading to the Ningenkai. I look up to see Mukuro gazing back at me, as if reading my mind.

"You better get going," she simply says. I know what this is: a test to see whether I would choose Kurama or my job. I smirk at her. It was my way of telling her I chose the job over my social life. In the past, I've always managed to keep my dates with my fox separate from my job. It was all a matter of keeping the days off to make Mukuro think the days of my "assignments" coincided with my dates with Kurama. I've managed to fool her, until now. I was so excited to see Kurama after a month, that I let slip the actual day I was going to meet him. Oh well, Kurama won't be mad if I miss one date, right?

Kurama's POV

The clock strikes 9. I hoped he would have come early so we could have a nice dinner and then make love before the night was over. The food is starting to get cold as well. Hurry up, Hiei. Well, maybe we could rush through dinner...

Hiei's POV

Kuso! How far away is this stupid place? I've been running at full speed for an hour, and I'm still not there! Damn you, Mukuro! Why the hell are there so many hills?

Kurama's POV

10:30 PM. He does remember, right? I know it's been a month since I last saw him, but... it's our anniversary. However, he didn't exactly say he would come. A dark feeling starts to creep in my heart.

Maybe he did forget. No, he has a good memory. Maybe he just doesn't want to bother. My eyes drift toward the window. There was a storm blowing violently. Strong winds were threatening to uproot street signs and rain was pouring heavily. Suddenly, a thunderclap erupted. My mind goes blank for an instant.

_-Flashback (1 month ago)-_

_We were lying in bed together. It was the first time we made love. Yes, we waited almost a year. I'm surprised I lasted that long. He was lying comfortably in my arms. Knowing he had to leave soon, I tried to persuade him to stay. I pulled him closer and started to kiss his neck._

"_Fox, stop it. I have to go."_

"_So early?" I whined. Then, I nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, eliciting a gasp from him. I had thought I convinced him to stay. However, he managed to escape from my perverted intentions and he started to get dressed. I pouted, sad that I could not have him in my grasp a little longer._

"_And how long are you going to be gone this time?" I asked, a little angrily._

"_A month," he said shortly. He finished putting his clothes on, and then looked at me. He walked over to me. At first, I thought he decided to stay, so I prepared to be ravished. Instead, he brought his lips to mine and gave me a gentle, tender kiss; much like the first one we shared. Without saying it, I knew he remembered. Then, he gave me one of his rare smiles- and disappeared._

My mind floats back to the present. I see the cold food in front of me. Then, I hear a clatter against the window. I turn around, happy he finally arrived.

"Hiei!" I cry happily, all doubts gone. No, it was just a tree branch slammed against the window. My heart sinks again. I take another look at my watch. 10:55 PM.

Hiei's POV

Finally! I make it to the wretched place. Well, Mukuro was right, there was fighting. My eyes observe the many and various body parts strewn across the field. I open my jagan to look for the leader of the rebels. My eye searches and searches, but there are too many demons around, fighting and constantly moving. I can't locate him.

Screw this; I'll just get rid of them all at once. My youki starts to rise. My comrades recognize my energy spike, knowing what was going to follow. They disperse. One attack should kill them all.

My energy swirls around me in thick black waves, alerting the enemy. My bandages are now untied and the dragon on my arm is revealed. However, instead of running away, the rebels approach me in crowds. Perceiving them to be fools, I open my jagan even wider, preparing to attack. Then, a strange substance gets thrown at me. Of course I avoid it easily, but then they all start throwing the same substance at me. I dodge most of the attacks, but one managed to get right in my evil eye. I scream and curse. It was acid.

These are no ordinary rebels. They did their research. I guess I would have to do things the hard way, until my jagan heals itself. I unsheathe my katana and prepare for battle. Sorry, Kurama.

Kurama's POV

The clock strikes midnight. The dull sound echoes through my house. It emphasizes the fact that there's no one else here with me.

By now the candles are almost gone. The wax had dripped on the tablecloth, but I don't care. There's very faint light coming from the weak flames. I wait a few more minutes, still hoping for him to come through. Then, one flame dies out. A few minutes later, the other goes out as well. Now I sit all alone in the dark. The storm outside still blows furiously, the only sounds to accompany me. A tear slowly forms in my eye and then rolls down my cheek. I never thought he wouldn't come. I had looked forward to this day for an entire month. I wanted this night to be perfect: a home cooked meal, candlelight, petals leading to our room, and soft sheets and pillows. I even schemed to get my family away for an entire weekend.

Slowly, I stand up, grateful for some movement after sitting for a while. I wipe the tear from my cheek and turn on the light. I gather up the dinner. I don't feel like eating right now. Maybe I'll have it for lunch tomorrow.

After everything is put away and cleaned up, I slowly head to my room and undress. I crawl into the sheets and like all the previous nights, I sleep alone in my cold bed.

Hiei's POV

Kurama, please don't be mad. I don't know how late it is, but I'll still come to you like I promised.

The rebels were much more formidable than I originally thought. It took hours just to stop the rebels and another hour to kill the leader.

I enter the human world and am greeted with a violent storm. This night keeps getting better and better. I carry my tired legs in the direction of Kurama's house.

The heavy rain keeps obstructing my view. And my jagan was already damaged as it is. The storm also kept blowing things into my path, sometimes even hitting me with torn off tree branches.

By the time I reach his house, it's obvious it's very late. The window is closed. Of course, I understand why he's mad at me. Maybe I should just leave. No, he deserves an apology. I carefully make it over to the window.

Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. I quietly slip in, and see him sleeping in his bed. It's the first time in a month that I've seen him. I wanted to be greeted with his smile but...

I sigh deeply and take a step towards him. My boot makes a slosh sound. I look at myself and realize I'm dripping wet. I take everything off and walk over to the side of his bed. I bring my face closer to his to whisper his name, but something caught my eyes. He had cried, not profusely, but shed a tear or two.

Anger clenches my heart. Why did I pick that stupid job over him? I feel so guilty. I run my thumb over his cheek and he responds to my touch.

"Kurama." I whisper. Slowly, he opens his eyes. He recognizes me, and his eyes widen.

"Hiei!" he happily cries. He smiles and hugs me. I enjoy his embraces more than anything, but I'll never tell him that.

He then pulls back and looks at me. He gets out of bed and says he'll be back. I blush as I notice he's naked too. A minute later, he wraps me in a huge warm towel and pulls me into bed with him. I just lay in his arms for a while, enjoying his presence.

"Fox, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." I quietly say. I withdraw a little, expecting him to be a little angry. Instead, he pulls me closer to him.

"I don't care, as long as you came. Better late than never," he says. He places a kiss on the closed lid of my jagan. I shiver in his touch.

Kurama's POV

Sure, I was a little mad. However, one look at him made me forgive everything. I'm actually happy that he came late. He came running from the Makai, tired and out of breath, fighting through the dangerous storm, all to get to me. My heart flutters, can't help but feel special.

He lays on my chest and my arms envelope him, gently stroking his arms. We both just bask in our mutual, unsaid feelings to each other.

"Kurama, I forgot to get you a gift," he said. A perverted smile appears on my lips, but he doesn't see it. My hand travels down his side.

"It's okay, you'll make it up to me," I say as my fingers squeeze his thigh.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A/N: I'm debating on whether or not to add a lemon to this. If I get enough votes for a lemon, I'll write one and post it on the link in my profile. If you don't know what a lemon (not the fruit) is... (you haven't read enough Hiei x Kurama fics) don't vote.


End file.
